


Ice Queen

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Omega Verse, omega!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has no time for pathetic alphas who seem to be entirely dictated by what's in their pants. Why can't they just leave him alone?</p>
<p>This is just a stupid little thing I did, because I've always hc that Tsukishima would be an omega that just gave zero fucks about alphas and their nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KurokoNoBasukeTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/gifts).



> I wrote this after reading KurokoNoBasukeTrash's fic Backwards about if Kageyama were the omega and Hinata were the alpha. I love the idea (plus I'm such a sucker for switching character roles around), plus they made Tsukki an omega so, I wrote this.
> 
> I hope you like it, even though it is just self-indulgent trash :D
> 
> nightshade

                He rolled his eyes as he carefully placed his shoes into the locker, slipping on his indoor slippers before shouldering his bag once more and heading off towards class. It had only been a day, and already he was starting to attract more attention than he liked. This is not to say he wasn’t used to attracting a certain amount of attention, but high school was definitely different to middle school. With almost everybody at this point having presented, there were a lot more nosy alphas, particularly older ones who might actually be stupid enough to feel like their position entitled them to his time.

                Honestly he was thankful he hadn’t presented as an alpha, despite the fact most other boys around him had aspired to such a goal. The thought of spending the rest of your life more concerned with what was going on in your pants than actually using your brain, was not something he relished. Sure he had to deal with heats, but at least they were only for a short time and could be mitigated somewhat by suppressants.

                As he walked through the halls, only vaguely remembering which way his classroom was, he became aware of one or two alphas trailing him. He could smell their reek already, ears quickly narrowing in on their moronic banter, to stupid to think he had noticed them already.

                “Ooh, look at that one – the blond,” one of them snickered, a second year by the looks of it, “He seems alright,”

                “Little tall though,” the other one commented, “I like my omegas small, more girly-lookin’”

                “Maybe, but those glasses though,” he countered suggestively,

                “Pfft, you always did have a things for glasses, pervert,” his friend teased, nudging him forwards a little, “Come on then,” he goaded the other alpha.

                “Hey,” the alpha called, he turned to appraise this arrogant second year prick. He looked like he hadn’t bathed in days – smelt like it too from the obnoxious amount of scent he’d started putting out. “You gotta pretty face omega, how ‘bout you give us a smile?”

                “How about I step on your neck?” the blond countered flatly, the alpha balking at the sudden piercing glare.

                “Oh, you wanna play hard to get, huh?” the alpha recovered, not wanting to back down in front of his friend, especially to an omega, “Well that’s fine by me,” He moved closer, trying to sidle up to the younger boy before he suddenly doubled over as the omega’s balled fist hit him hard in the gut. A solid push toppled him to the ground, where the tall blond paced his foot squarely over the alpha’s windpipe, gently applying just enough pressure to make the boy look worried.

                “I’m not playing. Go rut against your friend over there next ttime instead of bothering me, pathetic alpha,” the blond sneered, removing his foot and walking off, the small crowd of students who’d stopped around the confrontation parting before the intimidating omega. The alpha lying on the floor just scrambled to his feet, dashing out of the building, unable to process that he’d just been humiliated by an omega. He was an alpha, what was going on?

                The blond just walked down the hall, finding his class and walking inside. He turned when he heard his friend calling him from their seats at the back of the class,

                “Tsukki, over here!” the freckled boy called, waving at him.

                “Shut up, Yamaguchi, you’re making a scene,” the blond chided.

                “Sorry, Tsukki,” he apologised, smiling, “Did you have any more trouble this morning?”

                “Not really, no more than expected anyway,” Tsukishima replied absently, pulling out his books in preparation for their first class. After about the first week most of the alphas learnt that Tsukishima was _not_ interested in any of them, and that he wasn’t liable to change his mind any time soon. Of course, there were always a few alphas stupid enough to try something, although most didn’t get too far, too intimidated by an omega that could stare them down with such condescension.

                “You’re so cool Tsukki, I hope I present as an omega too,” Yamaguchi sighed as the blond sent another foolish alpha packing.

                “As long as you don’t present as an alpha, I don’t really care,” Tsukishima said, before carrying on, Yamaguchi scurrying behind him to catch up.


End file.
